


Oh Shit

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: But The Beginning Of It, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I make the canon, Just A Bit Angst, M/M, No Sex, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Super tiny, Tiny Bit Smut, Waking Up, Weed, drugs?, mild swearing, no regrets, weed-cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahal returns home to a drugged Kanri. Shenanigans happen. And they land in the bed. And the morning-after is in this too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> The loose form of writing bc it was like 5 am when I wrote this okay.

<oh shit – oh shit – oh shit – oh shiiiiiiiiit!< Jahal thought while running frantically through the mass of people. Around five minutes ago, he nearly dropped the pack of sugar (he was shopping ingredients) in shock when he read the message of one of his two roommates. He asked Jahal to put the “happy-cookies” away when Jahal got home so that his roommate wouldn´t get a lecture when his girlfriend would arrive before him. Not that big of a problem, seeing that said girlfriend wouldn´t arrive in the next five hours – but there was the second roommate. Karanis – aka Kanri – who was about to arrive home as well, thinking Jahal had already made Kanris favorite chocolate-chip-cookies which looked exactly the same as the "happy-cookies" and “This can´t be happening!” Jahal cursed while barely slipping through the closing doors of the tube. In there, he tried to calm himself down. So, okay, Kanri would arrive early today and think Jahal made his cookies already, but he would never eat Ben´s “happy-cookies” right? Jahal never ate one and Kanri sure as hell did not as well, but they HAD to taste different right? RIGHT?! Oh god, please let him be home first.

 

Well, he wasn´t home first, seeing as the door wasn´t locked. He would have paled, but instead stormed into the apartment. It still smelled like cookies – damn, it smelled like HIS cookies – why did Ben have to put chocolate into his damn ~~weed~~ happy-cookies? Jahal wanted to call out for Kanri (maybe he didn´t eat them yet? Or noticed the difference?) after scanning the room. No broken things, okay.   
You should know, Kanri didn´t get well with any sort of drug, not even a glass of alcoholic-whatever-drink-was-in-there BUT was ridiculously strong, making him break things very easily when he didn´t pay enough attention – like when he was drunk (or something likely). Jahal was sure he lost his eye this way – or, at least he _thought_ so, because even though Kanri always wore an eye-patch, he never said that he _lost_ his eye (he never said anything about it, to be specific), but why else would someone wear an eye-patch? Like, he wore it even when showering and a softer variant for sleeping. When someone tried to pull it off as a prank he slapped him hard enough to send him to the ground and pass out (though, it was out of shock, not on purpose, he hated hurting people).   
But back to the not broken things. As said, he _wanted_ to call out but it stuck in his throat when he spotted something on the ground. Next to the sofa, there… there laid Kanris eye-patch. He slowly entered the apartment and closed the door. Okay, so he liked Kanri, really, but if he was sleeping and his eye-patch fell off, it would be the perfect opportunity to check if he really lost his eye or not – he couldn´t resist, but who could? Sadly, Kanri wasn´t asleep. “Jahal? Issat you?”

Argh damn. He ate a cookie. (hopefully it was only one.)

“Y-yeah, it´s me.” He answered fake-happily while cautiously getting closer to the sofa. There was a dark-skinned arm dangling over the armrest, so Kanri should be there. Okay, on the sofa was okay. “Are you okay? Nothing happened while I was… uh out?” without looking away, he put the bag with the newly bought ingredients down on the kitchen counter (of course he had been in a hurry, but he still had to make dinner… and Kanris cookies). Shockingly, there, next to the eye-patch, laid a shirt, accompanied by the triangle-scarf-thing Kanri often wore. Kanri giggled – oh gods, the last proof, he HAD to be high. “Nonono – evrythin okay~~~” he giggled again and he heard shifting fabric. Though Jahal still got closer, he nearly stumbled when he saw a pair of trousers lying on the floor. The same black trousers Kanri wore this morning, meaning Kanri had nothing on! Okay, he was high, but why did he have to strip? He heard more giggling. Oh shit. He was… well, Jahal wouldn´t ay doomed, but he pretty much _was_ … well… doomed.   
He bit his lip when stepping around the sofa and thus finally seeing the owner of the clothes. Kanri laid there, on the sofa, yes, giggling and grinning perverted, but covered with a blanket from the knees to right below his chest. Jahal nearly sighed relieved to not have to deal with his naked crush, but it, again, stuck in his throat. While still giggling, Kanri threw his arms back, bent backwards (making the blanket slide away slightly but more and more…) and… oh gods… he… he stretched out in the most perverted way possible. Jahal was sure his nose would be bleeding if this was a manga, but instead he felt his entire face heat up drastically, while he could just stare.   
Don´t you dare call him a pervert - who wouldn´t stare if the long-term crush was high, apparently naked and stretched out with a perverted grin huh? That´s right: no one. Jahal gulped heavily and searched for a word describing heaven and torture at the same time, but shook his head frantically to get his mind back together. Just when it worked, Kanri stopped and turned around, laying on his stomach like the girls in the magazines did while letting one of his hands slide over his side really turning-on-ish. “Wanna find out if I wear anything under the cover?” wow, suddenly he could speak – but did it have to be something like that?! A part of Jahal just wanted to cry, this was so mean! Because, though, many would just take the opportunity to do with his crush whatever was in his high mind, but he was sure, as soon as Kanri was sober again, he would live through his personal hell of complete ignorance, for, knowing his luck, forever. That´s why it was so mean – because he **really** wanted to give in. Still, he slowly shook his head. “Noooo…” he started lamely. Of course he wanted – hell, he REALLY wanted. “Look, you´re obviously high, so I will just put you in your bed and you get sober through a nice and long nap.” Kanri giggled again and hid it half-heartedly behind his fingers. “How bout we~~ get into my bed~ and do something else than sleeping~?” he mused, but Jahal shook his head again. “Nope, you´re high and would hate me afterwards.” He tried to convince not only Kanri, but himself because damn he was making it really hard for him right now. “Hey, how bout you carry me?” he lifted his arms expectantly and Jahal sighed. Okay, if that was it, he could stand through that. So, after shoving more of the blanket over Kanri, he lifted him up easily bridal stile (to prevent him from falling down and damaging the floor). But it looked like Kanri wasn´t planning to try anything near escaping, seeing how he even wrapped one of his delicate arms around Jahals neck. Oh yeah, let´s get this clear with, imagine Kanri tiny, fragile (nearly girly, which made his strength even more questionable) and with long, fluffy and thick white hair that covered his entire back if it hung down, while Jahal was rather tall, had also long, but dark brown hair which was now parted into finger-thin dread-locks. Oh, and he had some muscles, okay, yes (another reason he could lift Kanri that easily) and dark and pretty, smooth skin.  
 But back to the boys.   
As said, Kanri wrapped one arm around Jahals neck, while the hand of the other one was busy playing with his dark hair. Jahal thought at first maybe Kanri had at least some sense left in his brain, making him getting sure to be safe, but he was proved wrong very quickly when he felt something warm on his neck. Wide-eyed he looked down but only saw a part of Kanri´s head. Oh shit – no – no he wasn´t – oh god, he _was_. He was seriously planting kisses on his neck, which soon turned out as bites and then hickeys. He was giving him hickeys and he couldn´t do anything but freeze in place because damn that felt SO! _Good_! He whimpered and wanted to pull away but nah-ah, Kanri still had his arms around his neck, making the movement impossible. To add to it, the other hand didn´t play with his hair anymore, but instead stroked his chest and damn he fell for a trap. Jahal tried to gain at least the rest of his composure with biting down on his lip painfully hard and started walking to Kanri´s bedroom. He was sure once he was tucked into a bed he would fall asleep like most drunk adults did. Just – please let him be right at least THIS time. On the other side, getting this treatment of kisses, bites and licks on his neck together with the stroking felt really good –  >>no, get it together! Remember, he´s high, you wouldn´t want to come out to your crush when he´s high! He´s high, he´s high, he´s high, he´s ah so goooodd~…. No, idiot, he´s high, focus!<< When he pushed open the door, he already felt a certain tickling down there and that _certainly was **n´t good!**_  
Then there was the next problem – he had to get Kanri off of him. Okay, he wouldn´t mind if he was clingy, but not literally. Which he was right now. Jahal could feel nails dig into his shoulder. “C´mon Kanri, you have to catch some sleep.” He said when he stood directly next to the bed. He couldn´t just drop Kanri, that would rip the skin off his neck. “You don´t really want to do this anyway, you ate Ben´s happy-cookies.” He reasoned further, even though Kanri slowly slung the other arm around his neck as well. “Mmmhhh~? But I DO wanna ~ aaaaaand~ I know you wanna tooo-ooo~…” Kanri teased and nibbled at the crook of his neck with pointy teeth – Jahal had never been concerned about Kanris canine teeth, but now he was slightly worried – those were literally vampire-teeth. “Well, even IF I would want to, you´re still high and don´t really want to.” This was really getting hard. He would need a drink after that to calm down… and probably a cold shower. Damn his body. _Damn hormones_. DAMN THE **MIXTURE** OF THEM.

“Oh you so DO, I know – I know~~” he giggled again, but in a kind of perverted way. “Ya talk when ya sleep yannow? An yer room´s next to mine… y´know I hear good…” when Jahal dared a look down he saw a hint of a sly grin. He changed the weight from one to the other foot. “And you don´t have a problem with that?” he asked unsure. After all, some guys would have a problem with it when they knew the guy they lived with had a heavy crush on them. Until now, Jahal assumed Kanri had no interest in women nor men since he never once showed one. But then again he hardly showed interest at all (except in Jahal, but he assumed that was because they knew each other for more than a decade now). “Nooo~ now wanna?” Kanri didn´t let go of Jahals neck but leaned back far enough so that he faced Jahal. He was clearly not really focused, and his visible pupil was really wide, but other than that he seemed to mean it (if you let the pure lust aside that was dominant on his face).

Jahal pulled his brows together. “You´re high Karanis.” He stated again and Kanri frown-pouted. Bottom-lip and all. “Ya can say I convinced ya later.” Jahal blinked. “But you didn´t-“ he was stopped when a particular someone with white hair kissed him. He was about to pull back (with the rest of his quickly apart falling mind) but couldn´t through the force of a strong hand at the back of his head whose fingers were threaded through his hair. He stared into Kanris stormy-grey half-lidded eye and it stared back focused like a hawk before it closed and Kanri hummed and leaned in more.

_Fuck resistance._

This was a once-in-a-life-time-chance. And he was not going to miss it.

(As if he could anyway.)

When Jahal kissed back, Kanri hummed pleased again and loosened his strong pressure a bit – it wasn´t needed anymore anyway (and he couldn´t focus on it anymore as well). Jahal(´s body) had enough sense left to drop both of them gently on the bed. Kanri slung his legs around Jahal and threaded his hand further through his hair. Jahal buried his fingers in Kanris hair as well which he always wanted and loved to do. Suddenly, Karanis rolled both of them around so that he was practically straddling the taller one. Jahal kind of noticed the sound of ripping clothes, soon after that, it _had been_ his shirt. Karanis let out a near animalistic purr before rolling his hips.

 

 

When Jahal woke up, it was not in his own bed. He had something warm and fluffy in his arms and thus pressed against his chest. What the - ? He blinked sleepily and peered down to a white mass of hair.

Oh.

Memories crashed in.

 ** _OH_**.

Well… at least the slight aching of his neck wasn´t a mystery anymore. Or the burning on his back and shoulders. Ah well. It wasn´t so bad and it was definitely worth it.   
However, panic rose in Jahal when he felt the someone in his arms shift and heard a quiet sigh. Karanis craned his head backwards and looked up at Jahal with his right eye, the stormy grey had an orange hue from the light that filtered in from the window. His left eye was still closed, but Jahal couldn´t tell if it was on purpose or just because Kanris left side was pressed into the cushion. What he could tell, however, was, that there definitely _was_ an eye-ball behind the dark skin.

For a long moment, both were quiet, but Kanri seemed to look for something. Jahal just didn´t know what he could be looking for. The worst case was that Kanri didn´t remember and tried to understand how they landed in this position. Even though they lied below one blanket, Jahal was sure he didn´t feel any clothes on him – but equally naked skin against his own.

“´S okay if I show you somethin´?” Kanris voice was a small whisper, still rough from sleep. Jahal needed a moment to understand and nodded. He was curious, but also wary.

Before he could think of anything, Karanis opened his left eye.

It was quite the sight.

The sclera was a deep and rich black, the iris ruby red and… and the pupil was slit-formed. Jahal could see the long pupil adjust to the rather dim light and widen quickly. Karanis blinked.

“´S that… is that okay?” he asked, barely making a sound. Jahal smiled, leaned down and kissed the dark forehead. “Perfect.” He mumbled, settled in a comfortable position – not that that was hard- and yawned.

“It´s Saturday and I wanna sleep though. It´s still early – you okay with sleeping in?” he asked, halfway back to sleep already. Karanis stared at him for a moment, before a beautiful smile broke his usual neutral face and he settled back as well. “Sure.” He whispered, still smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut. Then this happened. Oh well.


End file.
